the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Swan
Alpha is a Male Yellow Inkling/Scrooge McDuck Hybrid/Pokemon Trainer Smasher, and the Inksona of the Youtuber of the same name. Appearance He is a Yellow Male Inkling with blue eyes, and has a Irish accent. He wears a SQUID GIRL Hat, (Yellow Painted) School Uniform, (Yellow Painted) and School Shoes with Yellow Socks. During 2008-2014, he was once Alphabird2000 as a (Blue) Pokemon Trainer Smasher raised by his Ganondorf Smasher master, Silver, along with the other Ganon Smashers, Jeffery, Zearo, and (once the founder of the Ganon Brothers before his exile) Satanos. Then in late 2014, he used a Smash Coin to become a Scrooge McDuck persona. Then in 2016, he joined the realm of the Inklings to befriend with the other legendary Inkling Youtubers, like Inspector Heavy, OmegaMario89, Alex Spider, etc., and many more. Personality He tends to be a loner since his Smasher days, but as the years grow by, he tends to be more social with his friends more than ever. He also has a heroic spirit, as other Smashers go. Whenever he saves the day, he vanishes without a trace. This could mean that for strange reason, he prefers to be alone (except when he hangs out with his friends). Though he is very friendly, kind, gentle, and energetic, he is sometimes temperamental when he gets splatted, stomped by a Ultra Stamp, or some kind of Splatoon-related weapon. And when he gets really agitated, he'll go on Kraken mode on anyone who angers him, so, a word of advice, never upset him when he gets splatted multiple times. Above all that, he can have a soft spot for the ladies in the world of Inkopolis when he's in the mood for love. He can be a Casanova when he gets too pumped for romances. Then, in early June, 2018, he fell into a relationship with a legendary racer of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, T��Zelda, who is also good at Turf Wars, too. The only question is: Will these Squid Kids will be able to get engaged and be married soon? Only time will tell. Weaponry He is seen battling with his N-Zap 89 as his primary weapon, but he also uses his Krak-On Splat Roller, Kensa Octobrush, Splat Dualies, Dualie Squelchers, and he has a Black Chaos Emerald for many powers he needs to power himself up with. He also has a powerful sword he has back in his Smasher days, a katana named Ichiro, which is a yellow colored katana, used for emergencies, and for delivering final blows to any evil entity. Abilities He can use his Black Emerald to use the rest of his Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Alpha Swan (a Sonic the Hedgehog parody, really), and has so many abilities ranging from The Raging Demon (Shun Goku Satsu), Hyper Beam, Brave Bird, Perish Song, and Dragon Rush. Due from his Krak-On Splat Roller, he has Kraken Powers when used in Turf Wars, or when his anger goes extremely out of control, or any means necessary. Weaknesses * He does have 5 weaknesses: # He can't resist with Special Lemonade due to the lemony flavor (since he loves citrus fruits and scents), and goes crazy and out of control, unless he wears his energy out...and gets tired. # He may have a sweet personality with a temper problem, he is also emotionaly fragile if things go really far on drama and such, like what happened in 2017. # He has a fear of parasitic worms, and if he has a tapeworm inside him, he would get really freaked out. # He sometimes have a short attention-span of a rodent (not likely.) # He has low stamina, because if he goes into a heavy exercise (since he doesn't like pain and sweating), he gets tired out very quickly, and goes into unconsciousness. Friends * T��Zelda * LizzieRatcicle * Ralph Skipper (GhostOfTime1) * Alex Spider * RudyOctokidGamerVA * Emily Mason (CuteYoshiLover) * Brad Sega * BrianJacksonII * More Inklings who are friends with him... * Silver * Jeffery * Zearo (Deceased) * Doug (the Blue Yoshi) * Baby Peach * Villager (Animal Crossing series) Enemies * Satanos * DJ Octavio * Bowser * King K. Rool * Ridley * Andross * Various Disney Villains * The Devil (Cuphead) * Dark Squid * Shadow Squid * Dark Octopus * Major Octoling * D.O.S.A. (The "Dark Octo-Squid Army") Trivia *He's also one of the Inklings who likes animals due to Zoo Tycoon, Tyto Ecology, Spore, SimAnimals, and TheHunter series (Classic and Call of the Wild) *He also loves Disney Films when he was a tiny child at heart. *He has autism, so please, don't judge on him for his disability. *He doesn't like horror movies due to gore, bloody violence, and mass killings. It really scares him (Except Creepypasta). *Even though he doesn't like horror, he does have a liking of CreepyPasta, since these stories aren't real (they meant to scare the viewer), and made a series based on Five Nights at Freddy's with the CreepyPasta cast known as "Five Nights at CreepyPasta Craft Circle". *He lives in the Pacific Northwest of Washington State, the only Inkling who lives in this state. *On rare occasions, he is sometimes seen without his hat, revealing his spot on his head. Category:Inklings Category:Yellow Category:Autistic Category:American